Raining Monochrome
by RainingDew
Summary: A lightning strike, a curveball they called it. Never in a million years would she believe that someday, she would look into the emerald eyes of her newborn. SONDASH, MULTICHAPTER. LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO RAINBOW BLURS.


Hello, dear friends! Tis me, RainbowShowers. And I'm here with the long requested Rainbow Blurs 2!

However, I decided to change the name of the sequel, since it wasn't to my liking. So, yeah. That's about it, guess ya'll want the story now. So here! :)

Chapter 1:Two months later

Life resumed as normal, with Discord and Nightmare Moon gone and the world okay again. And the wedding, that was great. It was fantastic, one of the best days of her life. Probably the second best, the first being when she met Sonic in person. But anways.

They both bought a house near the Headgehog/pony line, the house being on the pony side for Rainbow. She liked being able to wake up and be able to fly as fast as she could without her wings breaking, thank you. And since she taught Sonic how to use his, they played and romped in the air most of the time. So it made for an interesting past time nonetheless.

Everyday, her love for her blue blur seemed to grow. Whether it was the way he woke her up every morning, or the way her cuddled her as they fells asleep at night, she didn't know. But everytime he hugged her, or kissed her, her heart beat a little faster, and blush a little deeper. She knew this had to be what love felt like, because she was in love with him.

But then, something happened.

She really had no idea what was going on.

For the past couple days, she had felt queasy. No reason to be like that, however, everything she ate was good (Really good; Sonic was a better cook than he let on) and nothing was particularly stressing. She wondered if she actually had something wrong with her. But that meant going to see a doctor. She hated doctors.

So, she tried the next best thing.

"Rainbow! Hi!" Twilight chirped, letting the mare into her library. Rainbow nodded absently, looking around nervously.

"Hiya Twi, I was wondering if you have a...spell...or something to help me."

The purple mare looked a bit inquistive, looking at her friend with a sonfused look. "Something wrong?"

Rainbow sighed. "I...really don't know. I've been queasy and not feeling good, sleep more than usual..."

"You should be queasy. I mean, you ate a chili dog with whipped cream when I came over the other day."

"That's weird? That tasted good...I want another one now." She licked her lips, thinking of the course the unicorn described. Said pony facehoofed, groaning.

"Still, that was a bit disgusting. Anything else you ate that might have caused it."

Rainbow thought for a moment, sitting on her flank. "Well, today I ate cheese on top of my cereal..."

However, Twilight wasn't listening. She was eyeing the pudge on her friend's belly.

"Rainbow! I thought you excercised every day!"

The pegasus looked confused, looking to where her friend was looking. She grimaced.

"I have! I just got finished a bit ago..." Then something registered in her head.

"Twi...Do you have something like a pregnancy test?"

The unicorn suddenly jumped, looking to her friend with a wide eyed look. "You think you might...?"

A nod. Twilight gulped, and nodded, pulling a book off the shelf and flipping through it. Then, she concentrated as a spell hit the mare's stomach, elicting a laugh from the pegasus.

"Ha ha! Twi, stop!"

Twilight dropped her book. "Positive. Holy crap. It's positive."

The words made the athlete freeze, eyes mirroring her friend's. A hoof went down to rub her stomach.

Silence. Then a sentence.

"I gotta tell Sonic."

-Meanwhile..-

Rainbow sighs, sitting in her kitchen chair. She honestly had no idea of what to do now other than wait for Sonic to come home from a mission with Tails. She figured he'd be gone for a while, seeing that he had left early that morning.

Then, speak of the devil, he came in. He pulled off his scarf and hung it on a hook at the door, calling out to Rainbow. "Dashie? I'm home."

Rainbow Dash pulled in a breath before slapping a smile on her face and going to the entrance of their home. "I see that." She murmured, padding to him and giving him a hug. He let out a sigh, wrapping his forelegs around her middle.

"I missed you. I missed that frikin' rematch for tag..."

Immediately she started to laugh, the pregnancy forgotten. "S'ok, we'll try for it tomorrow, alright?"

He nods, burying his nose into her neck. "Still, I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too..." Then she remembered, and she pulled away from the hug. "I hafta tell you something, alright?"

He watches he with questioning eyes, an ear falling. "Alright. Shoot."

"I-I'm pregnant. No joke, not kidding..." She admits shakily, looking up at him with scared eyes. His own reflected back shock and disbelief.

"I'm gonna be a dad, huh? Wow..." He mumbled, looking at the ground. This was the ultimate curveball for him, knowing that. He lifted his head at her, to see she had started crying.

At this, he pulled her in an embrace. "Shh, shh...Are you okay? Scared? Happy?"

"A-A mix of the two. Happy because I carry on the legacy, Scared because, well, what if I screw it up? Being a mother?" The words tumbled from her mouth as they were said, teardrops hitting the floor and sobbing. Sonic just kept holding her, trying to find words to soothe her.

"...You won't."

"But what if I-?"

He looked at her with a stern expression. "You won't."

A small smile appeared on her face, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Okay. I'll try not to."

Sonic smiled, petting her hair softly. The colors merged with one another, making new ones.

"Good. Trying is good. Now how about some supper?"

(End chapter)

Yeah, that wasn't my best chapter. :I Oh well.

And if somebody could, when we finally get a description of the bundle of joy, could you do a cover? And that reminds me.

Review names for the baby, boy or girl. I'll go through them and put them on a poll for people to vote for, along with some that I made up. IT can be a one liner, like Claire, or a double, like Frost Wind. Something like that.

Thanks, if you do either! :D


End file.
